<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rape by zation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040675">Rape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation'>zation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Castiel, whore extraordinaire [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Coming Untouched, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, POV Change, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitute Castiel (Supernatural), Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape as a kink, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Top Cas, client Dean, cockring, little to no prep, read with caution, romanticisation of rape, use of degrading language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel works as a whore and caters to all kinds of needs, some more savory than others.</p><p>Or,</p><p>The one with the man who simply wanted to be abused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Castiel, whore extraordinaire [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1: Dean’s POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LISTEN! This fic features RAPE as a KINK. If you don’t feel comfortable reading that then please turn away NOW. If you still feel like you’d wanna read it, please consider ALL of the tags first. Only YOU can know if you can handle this. I am not kidding when I say there’s rape in this one and it’s gonna be romanticized in the way of kink play.</p><p>To all of my beautiful regulars: please don’t read this just because “it’s zation and I always read all of zation’s fics”. Only read this if you really want to ❤</p><p>Now, the first chapter (Dean) is the rape-y part and chapter two (Cas) is the more spoiler-y version of the same story, following the same format as the other fics in this series. You can read them in whatever order you want or either one you want (you definitely don’t have to read both if you don’t want to, they’re basically the same story). If you do decide to read both I’m warning you now that while I didn’t copy and paste I might as well have at some parts because they’re so similar lol (especially the dialogue is word for word)</p><p>Anyhow, thank you for reading and thank you BeeCas, for always beta’ing ❤<br/>(and sorry for basically spoiling the “mystery” of the fic… I debated whether or not to and decided that it’s better to be safe than sorry! All my love to you, please take care)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The door looked no different than all the other doors in the neat hallway but Dean knew this was his door nonetheless. No. 15, the numbers stocky and easy to read. He took a deep breath and then opened the door, only to be met by complete darkness.</p><p>He scanned the room inside and from what he could see by the light from the hallway it looked pretty standard. A bed, a nightstand, an armchair, a dresser, two doors on the rightmost wall. It looked clean and smelled like air freshener. A standard room that would suit his needs.</p><p>And then his eyes landed on a man, standing just slightly to Dean’s left. His eyes widened as he took in the man’s handsome face and lithe body. The man had hair that looked to have been recently ruffled and his eyes almost glinted in the dim light.</p><p>So yeah, there was an unknown man here, just standing there and staring at Dean, quiet as you please.</p><p>“Hey,” Dean said slowly and took a step back, very aware of the man’s presence. The man’s eyes zeroed in on Dean’s lips. “What are you—?”</p><p>The man moved so suddenly Dean had time to do nothing but gasp in surprise. Fucking shit, the man’s movements looked smooth as hell. He reached out and slammed the door shut before Dean had time to tuck tail and run.</p><p>Dean opened his mouth to protest whatever the hell this was but was rewarded with a fist straight to his jaw. It made his jaw snap shut and he grunted as pain bloomed across his face. Goddamn, the man could really throw a punch. The force of it made Dean stumble back and he gritted his teeth when his back hit the wall beside the door.</p><p>It was too dark to make out much more than outlines but Dean’s eyes were quick to adjust and he could see the man advancing on him even as Dean was trying to wrap his head around what was happening.</p><p>“The fuck?” he exclaimed and rubbed his aching jaw. Fuck, pain surged down his throat and pooled in his lower abdomen.</p><p>He didn’t have time to say much more, though, before the man had forced himself into Dean’s personal space, wrapping long, strong fingers around Dean’s wrists and slamming his hands up against the wall beside Dean’s head. He felt utterly trapped and to his immense embarrassment his body flushed with something <em>other</em> than fear. What the fuck?</p><p>“Now what have we here?” the man rasped against Dean’s warm ear and oh no, oh <em>shit</em>, the guy had just the kind of voice that haunted Dean in his most hidden dreams. Low and whisky-soaked.</p><p>Dean bit his lower lip to keep a noise from escaping and tried to wriggle out of the man’s hard grip. Twisting his head to the side to get away before the man would notice just how <em>hot</em> Dean suddenly was. But the man was strong and Dean’s wrists hurt.</p><p>The man apparently didn’t appreciate Dean trying to get away, though, because he fucking <em>growled</em> and then backhanded Dean straight across the face. Dean’s head snapped back against the wall as new pain bloomed, mixing with the old, and fucking hell this couldn’t be happening.</p><p>But yeah it was and Dean was fucking getting <em>aroused</em> from it.</p><p>“What’re you doin’?” Dean mumbled, trying to keep his voice under control but fuck, it was so hard when his dick was getting all chubby and the man was still <em>so close</em>.</p><p>“Well I <em>was</em> just hanging out,” the man rumbled and grabbed Dean’s short hair, almost tearing it out by the roots as he pulled Dean’s head back and exposed his throat. Dean’s dick lurched in his jeans and fuck, Dean wanted to cry. This <em>couldn’t</em> be happening. “But here you came along, princess, and now I’m thinking I’m gonna do <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Dean stared at the man with wide eyes because <em>fuck</em>, this <em>was</em> happening. This guy who had been in Dean’s room for some goddamn reason was going to fucking fuck Dean, apparently whether Dean wanted it or not.</p><p><em>“Rape,”</em> Dean thought wildly. <em>“He’s gonna rape me.”</em></p><p>His dick jumped again and he felt his balls fucking twitch at the thought. “Fuck, no,” he exclaimed, almost more at himself than the man, and tried to buck away. But his arousal was slowing him down and he almost started weeping when the man easily grabbed his hands and manhandled Dean to face the wall instead.</p><p>“Fuck <em>yes</em>,” he hissed against Dean’s ear, making Dean tremble more with repressed arousal than anything else. “You scared, big boy? Can you feel my fat cock, huh?” Dean was scared alright but fucking hell, when the man grinded his obviously hard cock against Dean’s ass and groaned like that, Dean didn’t know what to do with himself. He needed to get away before then man noticed just how hard Dean was getting. “Feel how hard I am for you already? Just from looking at your pretty face.”</p><p>“S-shit,” Dean chocked out, completely unable to comprehend how his body could translate this into pleasure. But it did and it felt <em>so good</em> when the man called him pretty. The man chuckled as he kept grinding himself against Dean and God, it was so wrong, this whole thing was so <em>wrong</em>.</p><p>“Yeah? You like that, don’t you princess?”</p><p>Dean shook his head because <em>no</em>, he wouldn’t be <em>anyone’s</em> princess, not today. With a mighty heave he ripped his right hand free and managed to push off the wall. A surge of adrenaline went through him when he thought he had succeeded but it was snubbed out when the man just took a harsh grip on Dean’s left arm and forced it into a painful hold on up on his back. It was the same kind of grip Dean had seen cop’s use on TV and fucking hell, what if this guy was a <em>cop</em>?</p><p>The left-over adrenaline shot to the roof again when a wave of pleasure surged through Dean. His dick was starting to hurt and he could feel a wet spot forming on his underwear as the man forced pain on him. He didn’t know what was worse, the pain or the pleasure, but something made him sob out a moan against the wall.</p><p>“Let’s not be nasty now, princess,” the man sneered against the back of Dean’s hair, very clearly scenting him as he inhaled. “I don’t wanna hurt you but I will if you insist on being stupid.”</p><p>Stupid, yes, Dean was being stupid. Because no matter what his fucking dick wanted, Dean <em>didn’t</em> like pain. He <em>didn’t</em>. So he yielded to the man but found himself still trapped in that goddamn arm hold. His dick was throbbing and Dean was so ashamed his face felt like it was on fire.</p><p>“Please let me go,” he moaned pitifully, sounding weak even to himself.</p><p>“Oh I will, darling,” the man cooed but Dean didn’t believe him for a second. “Just as soon as I get some of that sweet ass of yours.”</p><p>Dean’s stomach clenched even as he felt his hole twitch. Was the man actually talking about fucking Dean in the ass? That couldn’t be true, right? But the man had rubbed his hard cock against Dean’s ass and called him pretty and oh God, Dean was going to get fucked by a man he didn’t know, against his will, in a dark room.</p><p>A new pleasure wave shot through him, almost choking him.</p><p>“No, but I…” <em>I’m a man,</em> he wanted to scream. <em>I’m a man and I’m bigger than you and </em>you<em> should be afraid of </em>me<em> and I could beat the shit out of you, you motherfucker!</em></p><p>“What? You a virgin?” Dean’s heart almost stopped when the man asked this. “No problem, I’m gonna take such good care of you, princess.”</p><p>Dean’s body flushed and his dick jumped again at the almost sweet words. Why wasn’t he fighting? Why was he letting this happen? His body felt like jelly and he sobbed for real when the man reached around to rip open Dean’s jeans.</p><p>His dick sprung free when the man eased down the zipped and Dean fisted his left hand against his back, digging in his nails as the relief of getting free almost made him moan in pleasure. He clawed at the wall and tried to get his ragged breathing under control as the man forcefully jerked down Dean’s jeans and underwear.</p><p>There was no stopping his deep groan when the man almost accidentally brushed up against Dean’s straining dick, though. The man jerked against him and immediately fisted Dean’s dick. To his mortification, Dean felt himself throb in the man’s harsh grip.</p><p>“Now what’s this?” the man hissed gleefully, his warm breath ghosting over Dean’s neck. “Little princess enjoying this?”</p><p>“N-no,” Dean stuttered but knew that there was really no point in denying it, not when he was already so close to coming.</p><p>“Don’t lie now,” the man snarled and squeezed Dean’s dick too hard but fuck if it didn’t feel good too for some fucked up reason. It made Dean buck back and he groaned when he felt the man’s hard cock brushing against his exposed ass. “I can hear you, feel you. You can’t fucking wait for me to ruin your little boy cunt, can you?”</p><p><em>“Boy cunt?”</em> that was going too far.</p><p>“Don’t…” Dean started in a mumble but he didn’t know how to finish that sentence in this moment and he ended it on a wordless grumble, hiding his face against the wall and almost moaning in pain when he got a sharp reminder of his aching jaw and cheek.</p><p>“Don’t what?” the man asked in a clear mockery. “Touch your dick? Aww, princess want to come on my cock alone. Well, that can be arranged.”</p><p>Dean’s eyes snapped open when a sharp pleasure wave crashed over him at the man’s words. Could he actually do that? Make Dean come on his cock alone? No, wait, what was wrong with him? He didn’t want <em>that</em>; he didn’t want any of this. Right?</p><p>The man stepped back half a step and pulled Dean with him, forcing him to present his ass like a bitch in heat and fucking hell it was so <em>degrading</em> and yet Dean’s dick leaked precome just at the <em>thought</em> of the picture he had to make now.</p><p>“S-stop it,” he didn’t know if he was talking to his asshole dick or the man.</p><p>The man tutted disapprovingly and Dean felt his arousal coil tightly in his lower abdomen. “Stop? When you’re flaunting yourself at me like this? This is really on you, you know that right?”</p><p>Dean flushed with shame and once more pictured himself right now. He wanted to scream in the man’s face but felt utterly trapped between mortification and arousal and all he could do was sob in answer as the man raked his blunt fingernails down Dean’s left ass cheek.</p><p>“No, I-I…”</p><p>It stung and it stung so fucking <em>good</em>. And then suddenly the man goddamn <em>slapped</em> Dean’s cheek, as if he was a disobedient child and oh God no, Dean was fast approaching some kind of point of no return and he didn’t what to know which one.</p><p>“Shut up,” the man growled threateningly. “Your pathetic attempts at explaining yourself are turning me off.”</p><p>Dean bowed his head and moaned pitifully when he realized that he <em>didn’t</em> want that. He didn’t have any time to deal with his fucking feelings, though, because the man was suddenly grabbing Dean’s cheeks, spreading him open and fucking pressing his thumb against Dean’s tight hole. His <em>ass hole</em>.</p><p>“Look at this,” the man mumbled sweetly and Dean held his breath, hardly believing how much this was turning him on. Someone, a <em>man</em> he didn’t know, was poking at his hole and he was <em>liking </em>it. “So pretty for me, princess.”</p><p>And there it was again, <em>pretty</em>. <em>Princess</em>. Effeminate words that made Dean moan in both shame and lust and he could feel his hole twitching against the pad of the man’s thumb. The man pressed harder, his fingers digging into the meat of Dean’s ass and it shouldn’t feel good but it did.</p><p>“Fucking tease,” the man growled and suddenly his body heat left Dean and there was a confused moment before Dean realized that the man had kneeled down behind him. His breath hitched with the implication of that but fuck no, he had to get away. This was his chance! But he didn’t have time to take even half a step before the man reached up between his legs and fucking squeezed his balls, hard. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the man warned in a gravelly voice even as Dean felt his balls creep up into him, the pain making his pleasure spike.</p><p>“Please,” he rasped and didn’t even know what he was begging for anymore.</p><p>The man anyhow certainly didn’t seem interested in knowing because he just grabbed Dean’s ass cheeks and spread him again. There was a heart-stopping moment where Dean tried to wrap his head around what would happen and then the man just fucking leaned in and <em>licked</em> Dean’s hole.</p><p>This should be the moment where Dean bucked back, turned around and fucking drop kicked the man in his handsome fucking face. Dean had the goddamn high ground now, didn’t he?</p><p>Except Dean’s mind had completely checked out and he keened for the man’s wicked tongue to probe deeper, harder, faster. His dick bobbed painfully between his legs and the man’s hand was still fondling Dean’s taut balls even as he all but fucked Dean on his tongue. And fucking <em>hell</em>, Dean was reduced to some kind of brainless mess that could only hump the man’s face and moan like he was getting paid to do it.</p><p>“There we go, princess,” the man said harshly after a while, his voice thick and even more gravelly now. “Licked your little cunt for you, got you all wet and slick for me.”</p><p>Dean looked over his shoulder at the man, not even fucking caring anymore, not with his body thrumming like this. “Please, man…”</p><p>“Beautiful,” the man whispered and caught Dean completely off guard. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the man was quick on his feet, whipping out his hard cock and pressing it against Dean’s unprepared hole. “Fucking seducing me like that,” he growled and rubbed his cock against Dean, making it clear to Dean just how fucking hard he was. “I’m gonna fuck you hard and I’m gonna come in your little pussy. Gonna mark you real good for me.”</p><p>Fucking hell, Dean had never been so aroused in his <em>life</em>. He made a choked off little sound when his words failed him and he bowed his head against the inevitable. He felt the man spit directly down at Dean’s hole and it should feel so disgusting, it <em>was</em> disgusting, but it made his dick leak more precome and his body flush with arousal.</p><p>This man was going to fuck Dean’s tight hole and there was nothing Dean found in himself to stop him from doing so.</p><p>The second the man’s fat cockhead breached Dean’s rim the man slammed all the way inside and it made a scream of pure pain rip free from within Dean. He clawed at the wall, for purchase and perhaps even to get away but the man didn’t let him adjust at all. He just pulled out and slammed right back in again.</p><p>Dean whimpered as the man gripped his hips, pressing hard enough to definitely leave bruises as he fucked Dean. Dean’s whole body jostled with the forceful thrusts, the man’s sharp hipbones smacking painfully against Dean’s ass.</p><p>“Fuck yeah,” the man groaned, loud enough to be heard even over Dean’s pathetic whimpering. “So fucking tight for me, feels so good, princess.”</p><p>“Please, please,” Dean hiccupped, feeling his arousal return with a vengeance as his legs trembled to hold his weight even as his hole spasmed around the man’s fat cock. “It hurts.” It really, really did and fuck the pain felt so <em>good</em>.</p><p>“I know princess,” the man gritted, his voice laced with his own arousal. Because of Dean. <em>Fuck</em>. “Delicious, isn’t it?”</p><p>It really fucking was. This stranger was fucking Dean so hard it hurt and it was all Dean could do not to come all over the wall. He had always known he was fucked in the head but damn.</p><p>And then the man leaned back, got a new angle, and Dean suddenly couldn’t think about right and wrong anymore because that was definitely his prostate the man was nailing with his hard cock. Dean wailed as pleasure crashed through him, making him buck back more than willingly, chasing that divine feeling.</p><p>“Gonna blow so soon, princess,” the man suddenly groaned. Dean’s arousal turned sharper, pushing him towards the edge and he never would have thought he would like hearing a man say something like that to him but the fact was that he did. As the man kept fucking him hard, Dean felt helpless as his orgasm teetered just out of reach. “Best fucking cunt I’ve ever had.”</p><p>And there it was, the edge. Dean was going to come from this, from getting <em>raped</em>.</p><p>“Oh no,” he whined and tried to close his legs, tried to nip his orgasm by squeezing his dick between his legs.</p><p>“What’s this?” the man hissed, his clipped words sounding way too fucking smug. “Is my little sweetie gonna come too? Just from having my cock inside you?”</p><p>It couldn’t be true and yet Dean felt as if he could feel his spunk loading, forcing its way out his throbbing dick.</p><p>“No, no, no,” he moaned pathetically and slid lower down the wall as he tried to hold it in, tried to prevent the inevitable.</p><p>It made his ass jut out and the man apparently saw it as an invitation to bend over Dean’s back, draping himself over him like a fucking blanket. With one hand still on Dean’s hip he put his other in Dean’s hair to pull his head back. The pinpricks of pain that shot down Dean’s spine halted his orgasm for a few seconds.</p><p>“No need to fight it,” the man whispered in a deliciously filthy tone. “You’re taking my cock beautifully, like you were born to do it. Just embrace your inner cockslut, princess.”</p><p>Dean’s breathing hitched as he felt that coil in his stomach release. He turned his head, smearing the man’s unshaven cheek with tears he hadn’t know he had been shedding. He didn’t know what he was doing but the man took whatever he wanted and Dean made a startled sound when the man kissed him, only to scream a second later as his orgasm ripped free when the man bit down on Dean’s lower lip.</p><p>His dick jumped as he came untouched, his thick come hitting the wall and splattering on the floor between his feet. He melted in the man’s strong arms and felt his hole milking the man’s cock for all it was worth. It went on for much longer than Dean had ever come before and he hardly registered when the man pressed his face against Dean’s sweaty neck with a groan, stilling his movements as he came in Dean’s tight ass.</p><p>A pleasant shiver went through Dean’s body and then the both of them stilled, Dean pressed against the wall and the man pressed against Dean’s back, both panting harshly.</p><p>Then suddenly the man almost jerked and pulled out of Dean gingerly, making Dean bite his lower lip against a whine as it pulled painfully on his abused rim.</p><p>“And scene,” the man panted and switched on the light after some patting on the wall to the left of Dean.</p><p>Dean blinked when the overhead lamp was turned on and it stung his eyes for a moment but then he whirled around and met Castiel’s eyes with a big grin on his face.</p><p>“‘And scene’?” he asked with no small amount of amusement. “That something you usually say?”</p><p>Castiel chuckled and damn if the sound wasn’t sexy enough to make Dean’s body flush with residual arousal.</p><p>“I gotta say something, don’t I?”</p><p>Yeah, fair enough, Dean thought. The only other way Dean had been told on how to end the raping he had ordered from the prostitution agency was to use his safeword and that didn’t seem appropriate. He had been prepared to use it if this wasn’t to his liking but damn, he had liked it so much he had <em>almost</em> forgotten that option existed at all.</p><p>So yeah, Castiel’s way seemed like a good enough way to conclude that they no longer were rapist and victim but actually were prostitute and client.</p><p>He twisted his body to touch his hole gingerly, finding it puffy and tender enough to make him wince but damn, that had been exactly what Dean had wanted. He looked at Castiel with a new grin and found him studying Dean with a sympathetic look.</p><p>“That was awesome, man,” he said excitedly, understanding that Castiel somehow was worried about Dean’s abused body even though he probably was just another john to him.</p><p>“I’m glad,” Castiel said with a smile of his own that was unfairly beautiful, come on. “Do you want me to help you check for injuries?”</p><p>Okay, yeah, no. Dean felt a blush fight its way onto his face and he was glad he probably already looked flushed from the sex. In a way he wanted to accept the offer but also no. Not so much because Dean minded people looking at his hole after or during sex, plenty of men had done that before, but because the act seemed intimate to him and he shouldn’t get too comfortable with someone who was just a prostitute, right?</p><p>“Nah, I, uh, I mean, I can do that myself.” Smooth… he peeked shyly at Castiel when the man remained silent, afraid he had hurt the man’s professional pride or something. “Is <em>that</em> something you usually do?”</p><p>Castiel rubbed the back of his neck, a trait Dean recognized as nervous only because he tended to do that himself.</p><p>“Sometimes, if the scenes were rough enough.”</p><p>Dean looked down at the floor with a soft smile, remembering that there had been a box labelled <em>“Aftercare”</em> on one of those forms he had had to fill out before he was even admitted to make an appointment. He had left it unchecked, unsure what it would really entail. He supposed he knew now.</p><p>“I’m good, though.”</p><p>“That’s a relief,” Castiel seemed honest about that and it made Dean’s chest feel tight in a pleasant way. “Is there anything you didn’t like?”</p><p>Dean thought that over for a moment. At first he hadn’t really been a fan of the whole <em>cunt</em> and <em>pussy</em> thing because even though he got off on people using sweeter pet names he still liked his decidedly manly features to be given attention. But about half-way through it had started feeling pretty fucking good when Castiel used words like that.</p><p>There was one thing, though, and Dean was the one to blame for that because he hadn’t thought he would be interested in walking out of here with a guy’s come sloshing in him and he had made that clear by checking the right box on the forms.</p><p>“The condom.”</p><p>Castiel looked up and Dean met his surprised eyes head on. Goddamn, he had beautiful eyes.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, next time I wanna feel your spunk running down my legs.” And come to think of it, there was one more thing. “And maybe I’d want the lights on too, you’re stupidly handsome for fuck’s sake.”</p><p>That made Castiel smile widely, brightly enough to startle a similar smile out of Dean.</p><p>“Well, if it’s only that, I think it can be arranged and both me and the escort service <em>Angel Haven</em> thank you for your patronage and welcomes you back any time.”</p><p>Dean flashed him a grin, thinking that fuck yeah, he would be back to see Castiel the whore, again and again.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2: Cas’ POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Got a client coming in for you, Cassie. Here are the paper works, two hours prep time.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Two </em>hours<em>, what’s this about…? Rape?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“You better be reading those specifications carefully. Ah, who am I kidding? I know you always do.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dean, huh?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s what he put down but don’t call him that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes I see what he wrote. Did he sign all the waivers?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He did, he’s really putting his trust in us, which is why I’m giving him to you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Me? You think I like rape?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think you’re one of the best whores I’ve got. You read the order and you execute it, it’s more important than usual when it comes to things like this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I suppose, it’s a delicate line to thread.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Indeed. Plus all the others who have tried their hand at this have proven to be too soft.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Too soft?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You be rough on that boy now. See, it’s right here, section two paragraph B: physical abuse.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I… see.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You go beat that boy now, make me proud, Cassie.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes Madame.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two hours was an unusually long time to prep himself and his room, especially considering that Castiel sometimes only got two minutes before he had to get ready to please another client. But in this case he understood why and was frankly thankful for it.</p><p>Rape, not his favorite kink but hey, he wasn’t here to judge. He had done this a grand total of three times before and two of those he had been the victim, which — though he hated to admit it because it was horrible — had been easier for him.</p><p>As a man who was <em>not </em>into the kink it was hard for him to, well, stay <em>hard</em> and in a way it was more important than ever that he was when he was supposed to rape someone, wasn’t it? When he had been the victim all he had had to do was prep his hole to take a dick and to snivel his way through a rough fucking. Which, to be honest, <em>was</em> kind of a kink for him.</p><p>That one other time when he had been the assailant he had had to roughly fuck a woman and it had kind of tore at his heart when she had whimpered in pain. He had received good reviews though so he had thought it was fine. Now he was thinking maybe it wasn’t because damn, he would be doing this more often now, wouldn’t he?</p><p>Castiel sighed as he leaned back on the bed in his designated room. He had been edging himself for the most part of the second hour of his prep time and was thinking that this would improve his performance remarkably. Because goddamn, he was horny now.</p><p>He had a vibrator egg in his ass, pressed persistently against his prostate as he gently thumbed his nipples and stroked his aching dick with feather-light touches. He was so hard he almost felt a little nauseous.</p><p>And it was a good thing too because his client would be walking in soon, play-pretend to be surprised to find a strange man in his hotel room. He wanted it rough and fast and, according to his own words, <em>“wouldn’t mind a few actual bruises, wanna feel this for days”</em>.</p><p>Well, just like Madame had said, Castiel was known for his flawless executions so he hoped the man knew what he was in for.</p><p>With just ten minutes to spare he dragged himself to the adjoining bathroom to remove the vibrator. He did so with a little regret, mostly because he loved coming by prostate stimulation but also because depending on how their altercation went he might need it in to come at all. He hadn’t come with that woman but she had been fine with breaking the scene just as soon as she had come so that hadn’t been a problem.</p><p>But this guy wanted Castiel to come inside him and Castiel would be damned if he didn’t deliver. Brushing his dick he thought he might have overdone it, though, because shit, it felt as if he was about two seconds from blowing already.</p><p>He gritted his teeth and met his reflection’s frowny stare. There was nothing to be done about it now, he would just have to put on a cockring and hope it helped enough. Who would think he would have to rape someone and be afraid of actually coming too <em>fast</em>? Shaking his head at himself he rolled on a condom and put the silicone cockring on above it. It was snug but definitely wouldn’t prevent him from coming, just prolong his erection and hopefully long enough.</p><p>He went out into the room, straightening the bed and turning off all the lights to wait in silence and darkness for the client, Dean, to enter. He had to adjust his dick twice in his loose sweat pants, shifting on his bare feet, before he heard the doorknob rattle and he went into position to strike.</p><p>When the door opened some light from the hall outside spilled in and Castiel got a quick glimpse of this Dean and hot <em>damn</em>, Castiel was lucky he had decided to put on the cockring. Hell, his dick practically jumped in his pants just looking at the guy’s face.</p><p>At first glance the man’s face was rough but Castiel could immediately see the softness there too. Shapely lips, beautiful eyes, a dusting of freckles. Why the hell this man thought he needed to come to a whore for sex was beyond Castiel.</p><p>And then the man’s eyes landed on Castiel, widening slightly and oh yeah, he had a fantasy about getting raped by another man. Right. Probably not something you just up and asked someone you met at a bar. No, this was what people like Castiel was for.</p><p>“Hey,” the man started slowly and took a step back, the door still open behind him. “What are you—?”</p><p>A little role-playing was always to expected but the man had specified that he wanted to get right to the action so Castiel wasted no time launching forward and slamming the door shut. The man gasped in surprise and it sounded like he was gearing up to say something but Castiel was having none of that.</p><p><em>“Section two, paragraph B: physical abuse,”</em> he reminded himself. The man had checked <em>Beatings (hard)</em> and he had signed the waivers. No going back now and Castiel anyhow had the man’s safeword if he wanted to use it.</p><p><em>“Impala,”</em> Castiel told himself as his fist made contact with the man’s straight jaw. <em>“The safeword is Impala.”</em></p><p>The man grunted and stumbled back, almost crashing into the wall beside the door. Castiel winced and thought it was good that he had chosen to turn off the lights. He did that for the rape fantasies for two reasons. Mainly because it usually added to the sense of danger because it was difficult to see but also because he was bad at controlling his face when it came to inflicting certain types of pain.</p><p>“The fuck?” the man exclaimed and touched his jaw gently.</p><p>It was difficult to tell if he was angry for real or not but Castiel did detect a slight tremble to his voice and it was the kind of tremble he usually liked to hear from his clients so he surged ahead.</p><p>Dean grunted again when Castiel forced himself into his personal space, grabbing his arms and smacking them against the wall by the man’s head. Damn, Dean seemed <em>ripped</em>. He was probably stronger than Castiel and it was kind of a turn-on how he just yielded to Castiel.</p><p>“Now what have we here?” Castiel rasped against Dean’s warm ear. The man tried to wriggle away and he made a show of actually trying too. It took a lot of Castiel’s strength to keep him where he wanted him and he realized pretty quickly that Dean was testing him, testing his strength and willingness to abuse him. If Dean wanted to, he could definitely get away, safeword or not.</p><p>With a growl he pulled out and promptly backhanded Dean hard enough for his head to snap back against the wall.</p><p>“What’re you doin’?” Dean asked in a mumble and Castiel decided that that was probably enough blows to the head for now.</p><p>“Well I <em>was</em> just hanging out,” Castiel said in a dangerous rumble, grabbing Dean’s hair to pull the man’s head back and exposing his throat. “But here you came along, princess, and now I’m thinking I’m gonna do <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Castiel’s eyes had definitely adjusted enough to the darkness that he could see Dean’s eyes widening.</p><p>“Fuck, no,” the man exclaimed but either Castiel had hit his head harder than he had thought or Dean was excellent at faking it because his movements were sluggish and Castiel easily caught his hands again, this time rolling Dean around to face the wall.</p><p>“Fuck <em>yes</em>,” he hissed against the man’s ear. Dean trembled against him. “You scared, big boy? Can you feel my fat cock, huh?” just for good measure he grinded his hard dick against Dean’s seriously perfect ass and he groaned for real because shit, that felt nice. “Feel how hard I am for you already? Just from looking at your pretty face.”</p><p>“S-shit,” Dean choked out and Castiel chuckled as he kept grinding himself against Dean’s body.</p><p>“Yeah? You like that, don’t you, princess?”</p><p>Dean shook his head and managed to rip his right hand free, he used it to push off the wall and almost made Castiel loose his balance but Castiel was somewhat prepared from Dean’s last attempt to break free and he took a sharper hold on the man’s left arm instead. Bending it up on Dean’s back, he locked the man’s arm in a police hold that had Dean sobbing out a moan against the wall.</p><p>“Let’s not be nasty now, princess,” he sneered against the back of Dean’s head, sniffing the man loudly. “I don’t wanna hurt you but I will if you insist on being stupid.”</p><p>Dean yielded easily enough but Castiel kept the hold on his arm anyway, well-versed enough in the technique that he could keep it without seriously hurting the man.</p><p>“Please let me go,” Dean moaned pitifully and Castiel was actually surprised to find that even though his stomach cramped with the need to end the scene his dick jumped at the sound of someone as strong as Dean sounding so small.</p><p>“Oh I will, darling,” he cooed mockingly. “Just as soon as I get some of that sweet ass of yours.”</p><p>“No, but I…”</p><p>“What? You a virgin? No problem, I’m gonna take such good care of you, princess,” Castiel hoped that Dean had prepped himself before but doubted it. The man seemed to enjoy the pain and prepping was somewhat breaking the fourth wall anyway. It would probably be bad enough that Castiel would be wearing the condom but Dean had checked the <em>unwilling </em>box for <em>Raw Anal Sex</em>.</p><p>Dean sobbed for real when Castiel reached around with his unoccupied hand to rip open the man’s jeans. Dean’s left hand squeezed into a fist against his back and his other hand clawed against the wall but Castiel didn’t pay that any heed. He just listened to Dean’s ragged breathing as he forced down the man’s jeans and underwear.</p><p>And his heart almost stopped when he brushed against the man’s rock hard dick and Dean groaned so deeply his throat had to have hurt.</p><p>“Now what’s this?” Castiel hissed with glee and fisted Dean’s dick. “Little princess enjoying this?”</p><p>“N-no.”</p><p>“Don’t lie now,” Castiel chastised harshly and squeezed the man’s dick too hard. Dean bucked back with a new groan. “I can hear you, feel you. You can’t fucking wait for me to ruin your little boy cunt, can you?”</p><p>“Don’t…” Dean mumbled something more but it was almost inaudible when he bowed his head in shame and spoke against the wall like that.</p><p>“Don’t what?” Castiel said in clear mockery. “Touch your dick? Aww, princess want to come on my cock alone? Well, that can be arranged.”</p><p>He took half a step back, pulling Dean with him a little so the man was forced to present his ass when Castiel forced his upper body against the wall.</p><p>“S-stop it.”</p><p>Castiel tutted and kicked Dean’s legs further apart. “Stop? When you’re flaunting yourself at me like this? This is really on you, you know that right?”</p><p>He raked his fingernails down Dean’s left ass cheek when all the man did was sob in answer. It would probably leave red marks but Castiel reminded himself that Dean <em>wanted</em> to be marked. Wanted to be humiliated and accused.</p><p>“No, I-I…”</p><p>Castiel slapped the same cheek hard, harder than he normally would have. “Shut up, your pathetic attempts at explaining yourself are turning me off.”</p><p>Dean bowed his head and moaned pitifully again. Goddamn that sound was really getting to Castiel’s dick. He grabbed the abused cheek and spread Dean open for him as best he could in this position. Thumbing Dean’s hole he could immediately feel that the man definitely hadn’t prepped himself and damn, he felt tight too. Either he really was a virgin or he hadn’t used his hole for a while in preparation for this.</p><p>Either way this would hurt the both of them but goddamnit if Castiel would break character.</p><p>“Look at this,” he mumbled sickeningly sweetly, even though he could barely see what he was touching. “So pretty for me, princess.”</p><p>Dean moaned and Castiel could feel the man’s hole trying to suck his thumb inside. It certainly felt like Dean wanted this and damn if Castiel’s dick didn’t. Still, it was too dry.</p><p>“Fucking tease,” he growled and took a chance, releasing Dean’s arm to sink to his knees behind Dean. The man’s breath hitched and he made a feeble attempt at getting away before Castiel reached between his legs and squeezed his taut balls in his hand. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”</p><p>“Please,” Dean rasped and judging by how his balls were creeping up Castiel would say that Dean was begging him to get on with it.</p><p>He wouldn’t cheat by asking, though, so instead he used his other hand to spread Dean as much as he could again and then leaned in to lick him harshly. Dean made the most delicious keening sound Castiel had ever heard and yes, if it hadn’t been for the restricting cockring Castiel was certain he actually could have blown just from that.</p><p>Because god<em>damn</em>, Dean tasted fresh and sounded so fucking good. Arousal licked down Castiel’s spine in a way it hadn’t done with a client for a <em>long</em> time and it was during one of his least favorite kinks at that. Fucking hell, Dean might just get him addicted to this.</p><p>Castiel kept his licking short and to the point, not making a show of eating Dean out since it wasn’t really about that in this case. Dean didn’t seem to mind it, though. He was actually actively humping back against Castiel’s face now and moaning like his life depended on it.</p><p>Castiel pulled away when his dick was starting to ache in an almost unpleasant way. “There we go, princess,” he said in a harsh tone, trying to keep in character but he was choking on his own arousal at this point. “Licked your little cunt for you, got you all wet and slick for me.”</p><p>“Please, man…” Dean looked over his shoulder at Castiel and even in the darkness Castiel could make out the man’s tear-streaked face.</p><p>“Beautiful,” he whispered, completely out of character but he caught himself and before Dean could make anything of it he had whipped out his dick and was pressing the head of it against the man’s largely unprepared hole. “Fucking seducing me like that,” he growled and rubbed his dick all over Dean’s hole, making sure the man felt just how hard he was but also that he had the promised condom on. “I’m gonna fuck you hard and I’m gonna come in your little pussy. Gonna mark you up real good for me.”</p><p>Dean made a sound of resignation, bowing his head once more and it was basically all Castiel could take at this point. He spit down on Dean’s hole to add a little more, anything to make this smoother, and then he was pressing inside.</p><p>All his instincts told him to go slow, to make sure he didn’t hurt the man’s way too tight hole, but he was supposed to be raping him so with gritted teeth he went against every instinct inside him and slammed all the way inside as soon as the head of his dick had breached the tight rim.</p><p>Dean screamed against the wall, clawing at it with both hands and Castiel didn’t even let him breathe. He simply pulled out and pushed back in again, setting a bruising pace. He held Dean’s hips tightly, tight enough to definitely leave bruises and he fucked the man hard enough to jostle Dean’s whole body.</p><p>“Fuck yeah,” he groaned over Dean’s whimpering. “So fucking tight for me, feels so good, princess.”</p><p>“Please, please,” Dean was hiccupping by now, his legs trembling and his hole spasming around Castiel. “It hurts.”</p><p>“I know princess,” Castiel gritted out because damn, it had to hurt the man. “Delicious, isn’t it?”</p><p>He leaned back to get a different angle and yes, Dean’s wail was definitely one of pleasure. Castiel kept that angle even though it put a strain on his back because yes, he was supposed to rape the man but Dean was also supposed to enjoy it.</p><p>And also, and this was embarrassing, Dean felt so good and sounded so wanton that Castiel was ridiculously close to coming already and he needed to satisfy his client above all. Judging by Dean’s pleasurable moans that wouldn’t be a problem, though, and Castiel smirked to himself as he fucked the man against the wall.</p><p>“Gonna blow so soon, princess,” he groaned. “Best fucking cunt I’ve ever had.”</p><p>Dean made a choked off little sound at that. “Oh no,” he whined and Castiel noticed him trying to close his legs.</p><p>“What’s this?” he hissed out through a grin, ever word clipped as he fucked the man in measured strokes. “Is my little sweetie gonna come too? Just from having my cock inside you?”</p><p>“No, no, no,” Dean moaned and slid lower down the wall, his ass jutting out at a delicious angle.</p><p>Castiel draped himself over the man’s shaking back, one hand still on his hip and the other gripping Dean’s hair to pull his head back.</p><p>“No need to fight it,” he whispered in a filthy tone. “You’re taking my cock beautifully, like you were born to do it. Just embrace your inner cockslut, princess.”</p><p>Dean turned his head, not away like Castiel had expected, but towards Castiel. His tear-streaked cheek smearing against Castiel’s and it was kind of instinct that made Castiel kiss the man. Dean made a startled sound and came the second Castiel bit down on his plump lower lip.</p><p>He screamed into the abusive kiss and Castiel grinned with satisfaction as the man actually did come on Castiel’s dick alone. It was a feat in and of itself, Castiel thought, and if he had thought he wouldn’t be able to come during this he had been dead wrong.</p><p>Because the moment Dean’s orgasm overtook him, his body melted in Castiel’s rough embrace and his hole milked Castiel’s dick, making it goddamn impossible for Castiel not to blow his load as well. With a groan, he pressed his face against Dean’s sweaty neck and stilled all movement as his dick pumped the condom full. It was almost painful with the cockring still on but Dean made up for it by bucking lazily against Castiel and smelling goddamn delicious.</p><p>They stood for a moment in silence, panting harshly, before Castiel remembered his place and pulled out slowly.</p><p>“And scene,” he panted out, patting the wall beside Dean until he found the light switch.</p><p>Dean blinked at the sudden light, turning to Castiel with a big grin on his face. “‘And scene’?” he asked. “That something you usually say?”</p><p>Castiel chuckled and sat down heavily on the bed. “I gotta say something, don’t I?”</p><p>Dean twisted his body to touch his hole gingerly, wincing as he did so. Castiel frowned and was just about to ask about it when Dean looked at him with a new grin.</p><p>“That was awesome, man.”</p><p>A knot Castiel hadn’t known had been in his stomach loosened and he smiled back at the beautiful man.</p><p>“I’m glad. Do you want me to help you check your hole for injuries?”</p><p>That, of all things, made Dean look bashful. “Nah, I, uh, I mean, I can do that myself,” he peeked at Castiel when Castiel said nothing. “Is <em>that</em> something you usually do?”</p><p>Castiel rubbed the back of his neck and knew he should say the truth, which was mostly <em>no</em>. “Sometimes, if the scenes were rough enough.”</p><p>Dean looked down with a soft smile. “I’m good, though.”</p><p>“That’s a relief.” And it was. Castiel was glad Dean seemed to be a happy man in general, not like Castiel’s other rape clients who had seemed to have issues of their own. “Is there anything you didn’t like?”</p><p>Dean looked thoughtful for a moment and Castiel spent it wondering why he had asked that. He was always keen on client satisfaction but he usually didn’t ask so specifically. Maybe because he was unused to this kink in particular.</p><p>“The condom.”</p><p>Castiel looked up to see Dean looking determined. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, next time I wanna feel your spunk running down my legs. And maybe I’d want the lights on too, you’re stupidly handsome for fuck’s sake.”</p><p>Castiel’s chest fluttered weirdly and it made him smile widely, which Dean met with an equally wide smile.</p><p>“Well, if it’s only that, I think it can be arranged and both me and the escort service <em>Angel Haven</em> thank you for your patronage and welcomes you back any time.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>